


いつもそばにいてくれてありがとう

by ma_rendezvous



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_rendezvous/pseuds/ma_rendezvous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be like any previous days they had in their lives, but it’s not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	いつもそばにいてくれてありがとう

**Author's Note:**

> いつもそばにいてくれてありがとう (Itsumo Soba ni Ite Kurete Arigatou/Thanks for Always being Here with Me) cross-posted from ma_rendezvous@livejournal for YabuIno anniversary 2015/09/23

It was supposed to be like any previous days they had in their lives, but it’s not. It wasn’t even the very date they’d finally gotten together officially—the day they established relationship as a couple, no, it wasn't. Besides, their romantic relationship had always come and gone, as they argued and broke up and made up again and betrayed each other and  _broke up_ again and  _made up_ again, over and over, until they’d grown up, becoming a couple of adults, and their relationship turning more constant and matured in a way. But every single year, every certain date in September, it felt a thousand times more special than ever, which was probably odd, or  _not_ , God knows. During this certain period along the year, when the leaves of  _momiji_ were turning red and the wind felt chilling against their skin, both Yabu and Inoo always remembered, by heart,  _always_ , the very first day they had met, the very day they had lied eyes to each other.

Every certain day of the year, the sparkle of Yabu’s eyes had always been different. When he ogled them towards Inoo’s and Inoo stared back, there was tenderness, something soothing, and love,  _deep_ love inside. The smile that Yabu crept whenever Inoo was around on that certain day, they were never his kind of everyday millions-mega-watt smile which anyone usually saw with their bare eyes. It’s just  _different_. It was a soft yet dazzling smile, a reasurring smile which told Inoo that everything was okay with the world, because they had each other, because their pinky fingers were entangled with invisible red string, because,  _really_ , it was okay to be stuck together like this, even in forever.

Sometimes Yabu’s smile made Inoo’s heart wanted to burst because it was Yabu’s  _best_ kind of smile, which made him look a thousand times more  _gorgeous_ than ever. Sometimes the smile itself made Inoo dropped his own, that he had to somehow bow down his face to hide how red his pale complexion had become. Some other time Inoo could only stare back at Yabu with a blank face, because he couldn’t imagine how he could live everyday without Yabu by his side. They had always been together. They had been the best of friend and enemies, they had made the most of brotherhood, and now that they had gone through a lot, of so many ups and downs, together, even when they were broken they had always found a way to eventually fix everything. No, Inoo thought, from now onwards, it would be  _too much_ for him if he ever lost the older male. Thinking about his life without Yabu would just send his mind far off.

Behind the stage of today’s performance, inside their ordinarily lively dressing room, Yabu was sitting next to Inoo, on a comfortable ivory sofa in the most corner of the room, their arms and knees touching, their heat radiating to each other. The kids were busy with make ups and hair irons and hair gels, and other stuff they needed to prepare before they climbed up the stage for the day, yelling to each other about incoherent matters. But both Yabu and Inoo were just sitting there, probably unnoticed by the others. Their hair were still falling softly and undone, their white-gold customes worn just like that, but they could care less, as they kept conversing about anything only the two of them knew.

Like, their destined elevator occurrence.

Or their dirty little secrets together when they were young.

Or whether Inoo was wearing a hat on their audition day or not.

Or that Inoo was quite mad because Yabu said his voice wasn’t good.

Their trivial stories that they would never get tired of talking, never get bored of bringing up every single years, every certain day in their lives, they reminisced all of them again in this very dressing room. Because talking about their past like this felt warm in heart. It brought back memories, yes, but it also strengthened their bonds in a way, becoming a  _reminder_ that they were never alone. Realizing they were still sitting together, laughing with him after remembering how silly their days back in each episodes of  _Ya-Ya-Yah_ , or their first date gone wrong, or Inoo’s tears eight years ago when they were announced to get a debut in the  _very_ same group, both men could never be happier.

“I was taller than you back then,” Inoo snorted, fixing his position so that his body’s facing the older, one of his legs relaxedly rested on Yabu’s. “It’s  _your_ fault that my growth’s stopped before I reached twenty.”

“No way, that never happened!” Yabu protested but laughed anyway, glancing at Inoo from the corner of his eyes, his back and head rested comfortably on the sofa’s backrest. “Now, you’re blaming my gene for my growing taller than you?”

“I’m not! But you’ve—in fact—always held my shoulders with your arms and pushed the back of my head whenever you forced me to apologize to someone. That’s holding down my hormone, you know.” Inoo insisted, acting annoyed by knitting his eyebrows and frowning. He didn’t actually know what he’s blabbering about; he just wanted to talk with Yabu, in their comfortable position, in this comfortable sofa, in this certain date of the year.

“That doesn’t have anything to do with your height, Ino-chan.” Yabu bemusedly rolled his eyes, but his smile never faded away. “Be grateful that you weren’t stuck like Dai-chan or Yama-chan.” The older stopped his eyes movement and stared straight through Inoo’s eyes. “Anyway, this is your first time complaining about your height, as far as I could remember.”

Inoo’s cheeks turned yet another shade redder. He threw his face away, trying to hide his eyes under his golden-brown bang; the color which Yabu prefered as his liking.

“It doesn’t matter, does it?” Yabu chuckled, gaining Inoo’s attention back. “I mean, with your current height, it feels comfortable enough for me to kiss you while I’m on my feet. When we sleep together, it feels like we’re a  _perfect fit_.” A pause, and Yabu’s gaze felt like piercing through Inoo’s eyes. It shot through his heart that the beat was as mad as a march hare.

“Screw you! You weren’t as sheepish as you used to and it sucks!” Inoo slapped Yabu with anything he could reach—which happened to be a bulletin previously laid on the coffee table next to the sofa. Yabu laughed, his eyes narrowed into two curved lines and all the butterflies inside Inoo’s stomach were flapping happily, each flaps shone with gold and sparkling glitters.

They stayed like that, though completely aware that they weren’t  _alone_ in the room. The others were probably watching them, they were probably  _yuck_ -ing as they tickled each other senseless, but they just couldn’t care less. The kids were still busy and Yabu had made it sure himself by glancing at his surrounding from the corner of his eyes. At any rate, Yabu reached his hand to Inoo’s face and landed his palm on Inoo’s cheek, his thumb on Inoo’s plump lips. The world seemed like it stopped rotating as their eyes met again, and Inoo didn’t know how or why an idol could have such a calloused hand but he felt weak, melting like a butter on fire, because the skin that Yabu’s touching with that calloused hand of his was burning for some reason.

It had always been a pleasant burn, nonetheless.

And there, Yabu was amazed by the view in front of him. He wondered how in the world, the tall yet lanky kid that he had met inside the elevator when he came to the audition, was still as mesmerizing even until this very moment. The person in front of him was the one he had been fighting for for a million of times, and yet even after more than half of his life, Yabu still couldn’t let him go. And he wanted this to last, wanted it  _so bad_ for Inoo to stay and follow him forever. Yabu was feeling blessed with Inoo in his arms,  _always_. He was so  _grateful_ that in result, he could no longer say it with words how much he loved Inoo. But with his eyes, his hand’s gesture, his code that only Inoo could read, Yabu had and would always make sure that his feelings towards the younger is well conveyed.

Of who made the first move, who’s the one who first bent, who leaned in, or who asked  _whom_ , none of them knew yet  _none_ of them questioned about it. When they realized it all, Yabu had sat up straight and they had slowly closed their eyes, opening their lips just a little when the gap between their faces were taken away. Their lips met in a sweet kiss though it was just them pressing against each other for a couple of seconds; there were no movement, just stayed still, frozen. But the sensation somehow felt like the first time they kissed—thrilling and warm and  _everything_. Inoo’s plump lips against Yabu’s thinner ones, Inoo’s heart bursted into stars and his nape chill and his body  _melting_ into Yabu’s touch. When they parted, they stared at each other, Inoo’s hand ran up to grip Yabu’s one, and he smiled, before Yabu leaned in again to kiss that beautiful smile and Inoo gave in. Their second kiss was done with lips movement, with Yabu nibbling, almost sucking Inoo’s lower lip and Inoo slipped a pleasant wail out of his mouth.

“You just messed my lipgloss.” Inoo said in a jesting manner, half whispering, when they broke the contact to breathe in some air. His eyes were focused on the corner of Yabu’s lips, and he could feel his chest tight with joy.

“You’re  _welcome_.” Yabu replied, and with the unrelated answer, they chuckled in unison.

“Yabu-kun, I’m sorry,” The voice attracted the both lovers’ attention, and they found Yuto standing some feet away from the sofa, looking completely repentant, and Inoo almost laughed if Yabu didn’t put his point finger onto his lips. Ever since they were little, Yuto was probably the only one—aside of Hikaru—who’s brave enough to interrupt their moments, and both Yabu and Inoo found it pretty amusing. “The manager wants to talk to you. It’s about technical things.”

“I’m on it,” Yabu said, and Yuto left them alone again.

“Did you count it?” Inoo asked almost out of the blue when Yabu stood up. He saw the taller male turned half of his body around and stared at Inoo questioningly, and Inoo smiled merrily as he, too, stood up from the ivory sofa. After all, it was that certain day in the year which was never ordinary.

The very day they met.

“It’s  _fourteenth_ this year.”

“Yeah…” Yabu answered, smiling with his  _best,_ tender and dazzling smile, before kissing Inoo on the cheek lovingly.


End file.
